Life vs Love
by stoppingtosmellroses
Summary: FemHarry Brooke is the girl who lived. She's on the run, attempting to destroy the monster who took everything from her. In the meantime, she'll still need to protect her family, friends, and love of her life. *Starts at beginning of Deathly Hallows.*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Everyone in the family was gathered around the table. The lights were dimmed as the closest woman I'd ever had to a mother hurried out of the kitchen with a spectacular cake. It had scarlet red frosting, with gold trimming. Her cooking skills would never cease to amaze me. _

_ Everyone was singing, "Happy Birthday," with smiles on their faces. The candles were blown out, and we all began cheering. _CRASH!

_I could see each person in the room flinch in a miniscule moment of panic, but then pull out their wand and prepare him or herself for whatever intruder had ruined the festivities. _

_ Death eaters. I immediately found myself in magical combat with Bellatrix Lestrange. I had stunned her, and only done that for two reasons. (1) I've never killed a person, and I didn't want today to be the day that I start, and (2) she must have shot a curse at me, since my leg was writhing in pain, and once I looked down, I could see a tear in my jeans, where blood was slowly starting to appear. _

_ I turned around to see who might need help… everyone did. As I was making my way over to my best friend, all the death eaters suddenly disappeared, as if they were dogs whose owner had just whistled. All fled, with the exception of one stray dog. This dog had no owner. It did as it pleased. Or perhaps it wasn't that it was ownerless, but rather that it_ was_ the owner. _

_ The lone death eater shot out a last curse, just before my father figure shouted, "Expelliarmus!" _

_ It was too late. The death eater was gone. A redhead had dropped to the floor. My redhead. I sprinted across the room. There sat his other half, holding him. I dropped beside him, and started to rub his back to comfort him. It wasn't long before I broke down as well, for we were gazing upon the sight of George Weasley's lifeless eyes, never to see again. He was gone, and so I vowed revenge against the despicable creature that had committed this crime. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

"BROOKE! BROOKE! WAKE UP! BROOKE!"

I could hear a voice calling for me, and I wanted to reach it, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back, but I didn't know what.

Finally, my eyes had opened. I slowly took in the sight. First, there was Aunt Petunia's face painted with a look of fear. What was happening? I looked around and saw no sign of danger. I glanced down. I was covered in sweat, and I could hear myself breathing heavily.

I had had that dream- No. I had had that _nightmare_ again. It was the same thing every time. It was a flashback to earlier in the summer. We, as in the Weasley family and myself, had been celebrating George and Fred's birthday a few months late, since term was in session during April.

It always began with the joyous looks on people's faces, but I could tell that they were all actually walking on eggshells. The twins were the ultimate pranksters on any given day, so it was expected that they would take it up a notch on their birthday.

And then disaster struck… in the dream, of course. The actual occasion was quite pleasant. There had been singing, dancing, turning Ron's eyebrows purple, etc. The evening had ended with George taking me for a walk through the burrow's gardens, and then sweetly kissing me goodnight. He then waited for Fred to come out, and when he did, I hugged him and wished them both a final "Happy Birthday," before they both dissapperated back to their flat in Diagon Alley. I made my way back into the Weasley home, and retreated to the room Ginny and I were sharing. I would be on my way back to Little Whinging the next morning, so I assumed it only right to start packing.

Since then, I've been here with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin, Dudley (or, as Aunt Petunia likes to call him, "Diddykins"). Aunt Petunia, now yelling at me for making such a racket, was storming out of the room. I suppose I would be more cranky than usual if I were being forced to leave my home today. It was for her protection, though. Not that she, nor Vernon and Dudley, even deserved. But nonetheless, they were my family, in some sick, twisted, torturous way.

I once again began analyzing my nightmare as I staggered out of bed, and walked down the hall to turn on the shower in the main bathroom. I thought intensely. Was someone trying to warn me? Even if that was the case, then what was I being warned of? The dream was about my boyfriend dying. Did it mean that I was supposed to be protecting him? What would he need protecting from?

Never mind, that was a dumb question. He's a Weasley, so any one of Voldemort's followers looked upon him as a blood traitor. Then there was the fact that he was the boyfriend of Brooke Potter, the chosen one. Who was I kidding; he may as well have a big red X painted on his chest. But it's the same for all of us. Once you're in the Order, you're an enemy of the Dark Lord's army.

_Ugh, forget it_, I thought to myself. I was making my way back to the bathroom, towels in hand. I had to get ready as quickly as possible. All was packed, the house had been cleaned out. The Dursleys would be leaving within the next hour and a half. Later tonight, someone from the Order would retrieve me. Probably Moody. For now, I would just cleanse my body of the sweat from my horrific nightmare, and hopefully the stream of water would be enough to clear my mind as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

The movers were nearly done. They only had to bring the dining room table out to the truck now. I made my way down the stairs. The Dursleys hadn't left just yet; the car was still in the driveway. I had never truly examined this house for what it was. I had never noticed the wallpaper in the living room's design. I had never taken into account that without the hideously pink carpet covering it, the hardwood floors were quite faded. When I was done, I made my way to the most memorable part of the house (to me, that is).

I listened to the creak of the door opening, and then reached my hand in to flip the light switch. The cupboard under the stairs had been my home for over 10 years. That is, before I found a real home, at Hogwarts. I slightly crouched so that I could fit through the door. I hadn't stepped foot in the small space for about 6 years. I was bigger now, taller, more curved.

This "room" had been long since cleaned out. There was nothing left but dust bunnies. As I slowly turn around, trying not to hit my head on the low-hanging ceiling. Just as I was about to exit the cupboard, something caught my eye. It looked like a small square of paper peaking out of a crack in the floorboard. I bent down, pulled it out gently, then examined it. It was a photograph of what looked like 2 young girls suited in dresses for a special occasion. Although, one peculiar thing about the nicely dressed girls; they were covered in mud.

"She was twelve years old in that picture."

I jumped slightly before spinning around to face the speaker. I reached for the wand in my back pocket. I knew it would be idiotic to even try to use magic outside of school before I was 17 years old, but in that moment, I didn't care. These days, many broke the rules to survive.

Luckily, the wand was unnecessary. It was Aunt Petunia who had crept up on me.

"I was thirteen. We were visiting our grandmother's cottage. Lily had said that the flowers looked sad, so she tried using some silly spell or something of the sort. I called her a freak. She looked at me and said, 'Now that wasn't very nice, Tuney.' I was so sick of how proper and polite and perfect she was. I pushed her in the mud. She pulled me in with her, flashed a smirk. That was the only time I'd ever seen that side of her. It came as a slight shock. It wasn't like Lily to seek revenge. Then again, she had just finished a year at that establishment with your father, so I suppose the attitude had rubbed off on her."

"Aunt Petunia," I began with a pained look on my face, "He _killed_ her. He will kill you, too. I understand that this is hard for you. But he's ruthless."

"Why did you do this?" she looked at me questioningly. "You could just leave and be on your way to that Weaseling fami-"

"_Weasley_," I cut her off.

Her eyes dark eyes widened a bit, but then shrunk back to their original dimensions before she continued.

"You could be on your way to the _Weasley_ family, you could have just left us here completely unaware of the danger we were in. But you didn't. Essentially, you saved us; after all we've done to you these past 17 years. _Why_?"

"You're her sister. And they're your family. That means something to me. I know we've never been on civil terms, but please, Aunt Petunia, be careful."

She took a long, deep breath, and then shoved the small photograph of two girls into my hands. She'd been looking at it the whole conversation, and I hadn't noticed.

"Don't make the same mistakes my sister did." She said this giving me a stern look, her face stone hard, her teeth gritted, jaw clenched. I noticed something. Water. The most petite tear had formed where her eye met the bottom lash. She had stated these words with a hand gently pushing my long, straight, dark-brunette hair back behind my shoulder. She turned and walked out the front door. I followed after her after nearly a minute.

As I stepped out onto the porch, I took in the sight. The moving truck had left already. Vernon, now in the driver's seat of the family car, didn't make eye contact with me, nor did my aunt. However, as the vehicle pulled out of the driveway, and began down the narrow street, I noticed Dudley. He gave me a look of hope. He was mouthing something to me from behind the back seat's window.

_ Good luck._

I turned around and took in the sight of the house from the outside. After tonight, I would never again see 4 Privet Drive.

I then looked down at the motionless black and white photo. People didn't joke when they said I had my mother's eyes. _Good luck_, I thought. I would need it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

The sun had disappeared by the time a knock was heard at the door. I knew it had to be someone from the Order. My trunk was packed and sat beside the front window. Hedwig, resting in her cage, sat on top of it. I opened the door to a sight.

"Brooke!"

"Hagrid!"

He engulfed me in the warmest hug I'd felt in a while. It wasn't until he had released me from his death grip that I realized I had more than one visitor. I did a head count.

Fleur, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hermione, Kingsley, a small, portly- shaped man, and redheads. Many redheads. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George.

_George_.

I'd been writing him all summer, as well as his siblings. Never once had I mentioned the dream in one of my letters. I certainly wasn't going to tell him now.

There was, however, one ginger with whom I wasn't familiar.

_It's either Bill or Charlie_, I thought to myself.

I didn't have the opportunity to ask before I was pulled into numerous embraces, one after the other. Ron and Hermione were first, hugging me both at the same time. Then Tonks quickly, but tightly, hugged me, followed by Remus' half hug/clap on the shoulder thing. It was all right. I understood.

Moody just muttered something along the lines of, "Glad to see you're not dead yet."

Mr. Weasley gave me a look of kindness. He wasn't about to start embracing me as the others had. He and Kingsley were more focused on making sure there was no one else in the house.

Fleur scurried over and squeezed me. We had grown close after the events of my fourth year. She was followed by the unknown Weasley.

"Pleased to meet you, Brooke. I'm Bill Weasley."

"Of course! Great to meet you," I returned, shaking his hand.

I was turned around by strong hands on my shoulders.

"Hello there, Brooke," said a twin as he placed a small, brotherly peck on my porcelain cheek.

"Oh, hello Fred!"

Fred moved out of the way, which was not easy to do in this now packed room. George walked towards me, never breaking eye contact, and he managed to fit a short, "Hello, love," before I practically jumped on his tall figure, closing the distance between our lips.

Ah, so this is what is was like. I had almost forgotten in the long two months since I had last seen my boyfriend, what it felt like to snog him. If I could have frozen this moment, I would have.

"Alright, there'll be plenty of time for that later," growled Mad-Eye.

I slowly pulled away from George, who was smiling at me as I took a deep breath. We both turned to face Moody. _This had better be important_, I thought.

Moody discussed the trace, and then went on to say that we would go in "pairs."

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

It's so that should there be any form of attack waiting for us, and I'm sure there will be, they won't know which Brooke Potter is the real one."

"The real one?" Now I was confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

Moody pulled a small flask out of his coat pocket. "A piece of hair would be mighty-fine right about now, Potter."

Polyjuice potion.

"Bloody hell, no," was my response.

"And why not?" taunted Moody. "Everyone in this room has taken the risk just by being here, so I guarantee it won't make an enormous difference.

"This is completely different. This is actually _being_ me."

"You're the only one here who's not allowed to use their magic. I don't think you like your odds if you try to refuse," spat back Moody.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"I'll tell you what ridiculous. Taking a potion to turn my body into that of my girlfriend's," George stated.

Fred then added, "Yeah, I mean, it's not like you're hard on the eyes or anything, Brooke, darling, because you're not. I just don't fancy the idea of having a C-cup chest for the rest of my days if this doesn't go well."

I snorted.

"Granger," Moody growled, and then I felt a yank at my hair.

"Oww! Isn't this illegal?" I was now rubbing the spot where Hermione had plucked my hair.

"Probably, but if it's bothering you that much, please, don't hesitate to take a stroll into the Ministry of Magic to file your complaint. I'm positive they'd just _love_ to see your pretty little face." Mad-Eye's dry sense of humor was too much sometimes.

I could hear the potion sizzling. It was ready. Moody walked over to Fred, flask in hand, and handed it to him, warning him it tasted like goblin piss. Fred, being the "smooth talker" he was, had a comeback. Moody wasn't pleased.

Fred shrugged, took a swig, and passed the potion to his look-a-like. George took another plentiful gulp, and passed it to Mundungus. He had introduced himself to me while Moody rambled. The chained continued, and soon, there were seven Potters in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 

"Wow, we're identical," said the dynamic duo in unison.

Kingsley dumped a pile of clothes on the floor, telling us to take one of each. I examined the ensemble, as I stripped myself of my floral skirt and navy blue cardigan. Now clad in only my white tank top (which a bra lay beneath) and undershorts, I began to dress myself in the skinny blue jeans, green v-neck t-shirt, and black wind-breaker with white stripes down the side. After I was covered, I slipped on my converse sneakers. I turned and saw that I was that first done dressing.

Hermione and Fleur seemed to be wobbly, now much taller than they were used to.

I saw Fred (or me?) lean over as he was putting on his green shirt to whisper something in George's ear with a grin. George returned the remark, whatever it was, with a punch in the arm. Fred gave a fake expression of pain.

Moody noticed this as well, and then exclaimed loudly, "I know how much you boys all want to play with yourselves, but you're not you right now, so cover what needs to be covered, and get outside… NOW!"

Fred, now blushing, finished clothing himself at lightning speed, as did George, Mundungus, and Ronald. As I was about to follow, Moody pulled me back and ordered me to load by belongings into the sidecar of Hagrid's bike. I did as I was told.

Once my things were tied in safely, I climbed in after them. Every one was lined up on Privet Drive.

I wasn't really listening to what Moody had to say. I was more focused on the house I spent my life in. It was filled with the most horrid memories, and yet, it pained me that I _had_ to leave.

The last thing I heard before the _Whoosh!_ of broomsticks and the revved engine of Hagrid's bike was Moody's voice saying, "Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

We were in the sky before Merlin himself could say, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Once we were at the height that made large houses on the ground now look like small ants, I finally tore my eyes away from the small Little Whinging home, and looked towards the sky I was being flown through.

It was hard to see in general, but some sort of brightness seemed to be fighting its way through the thick, dark clouds. It looked like lightning, or perhaps it could have been…

_ Magic._

Hagrid steered the motorcycle right through the middle of what I could now tell was an attack. Preparing myself to fight, I drew my wand from the interior pocket of the windbreaker. I searched as quickly as I could for whoever may be in need of assistance. I had no idea who anyone was.

I wasn't even about to try telling apart the 'me's. The clouds made it difficult to differentiate between the others. It didn't matter, though. I had spotted Snape. If I were going to destroy any death eater tonight, it would be him. I aimed my wand and began chanting a curse. However, just as I was about to hit him, I was dragged through a cloud.

"Hagrid! What the bloody hell are you doing? We have to help them!" I screamed over the now fading chaos as we flew farther from it.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, but I'm under Mad-Eye's orders. My job is to get you back to the burrow in one piece!" He shouted in response.

I took a deep breath and turned around in the sidecar. The sight of the battle was slowly disappearing. Except, I could see a few figures keeping up with us.

"Hagrid! Death eaters are on our trail!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to warn him.

"Try to hold them o-," was all Hagrid could get in before he was stunned, and I was the only conscious body on the vehicle. I cursed random death eaters, until there was only one left.

_ Voldemort._

In perfect unison, he screamed the words, "Avada Kedravra," just as I exclaimed "Expelliarmus." I know, it was redundant; it wasn't as if I actually had the chance of disarming him. But it was better than absolutely nothing.

The red-eyed monster disapperated immediately, and soon Hagrid regained consciousness. He kicked the bike into warp speed, even now that we were far away from the slightest danger. The burrow entered my sight, and the small speck it started out as slowly grew larger.

When all of this war nonsense was said and done, I would have to take Hagrid to learn how to land a flying motorcycle properly, because he felt it proper to crash it into a swamp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

"Sorry 'bout that, Brooke," said Hagrid. I shot him a glare.

"We could have helped them. What if someone's hurt, or killed?"

"Brooke, I wanted to help 'em out as much as you, but Mad-Eye would have thrown a fit. The most important task was getting you to absolute safety." He explained this to me as we climbed out of the bike, and trudged our way out of the swamp. We started in the direction of the burrow.

"Since when did I become the Order's MVP? Was there a vote that I wasn't informed of or something?" I was speaking through my grinding teeth. I could feel my face heating up, and my ears starting to hurt.

Hagrid sighed. We sauntered to the burrow in silence, a silence that was interrupted by the acknowledgements of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Brooke! Hagrid! Oh, my dears! Are you both all right?" It had been a while since I had last seen Mrs. Weasley. Her hair had begun to gray at the roots, her forehead now had creases in it, most probably from worrying. She seemed slimmer, and her face had lost color. The effects of the war were showing greatly in this kind woman.

"Oh, Molly, no worries. We're just fine, had a bit trouble on the way, but-,"

"Are we the first pair back?" I felt rude cutting off Hagrid, but I needed to know.

Mrs. Weasley just gave me an apologetic look, locked me into a loving embrace, placed a kiss on the top of my head (which she had to pull my head down for), and walked alongside Hagrid into the house.

"Ginny?" I asked. She would hold nothing back.

"The truth is Dad and Fred should have been here a while ago." I nodded.

Just as we started towards the porch, a loud crack was heard behind us, and then I heard the words, "Help me get him inside, he's wounded."

I whipped around and saw it was Remus with one of the me's.

_Who went with Remus?,_ I thought to myself as I sprinted over to half-carry my unknown friend. Then I remembered.

_ George._

He was completely unconscious, and his body was growing taller as the potion wore off. The dark as night hair was now brightening to normal ginger locks. The side of his head was covered in blood, as was his neck, and part of his arm. Just as we were entering the burrow, and about to set him on the couch, another thought popped into my head.

_Oh, god! Is this what the dream was trying to warn me about? Is he dying?_

Professor Lupin, grabbing me by the collar of my jacket, and shoving me up against the wall, interrupted my mental debate.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him.

"What creature sat on the desk in my office the first time Brooke Potter came to see me?" he questioned.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"WHAT CREATURE?"

I realized that I'd be no help to George arguing with Remus, so I chose to cooperate. I searched my memories.

"Um, a grindylow!"

Professor Lupin released me, and then went on to explain that there was an imposter among us, for someone had told our plans to the Dark Lord.

I quickly erased the idea from my mind, and hurried to help Molly nurse George. She was saying things like, "Oh, my boy!" and "Good Lord!" I was focusing more on her words about what to do to help him. I was immediately retrieving potions she kept in one of the many kitchen cabinets used for emergencies only. I believe this qualified.

A crack was heard outside, and then another.

Ginny, Hagrid, and Lupin all ran outside. I stayed, praying that nothing would happen to George.

I soon heard the nearing voices of Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, and Tonks. It didn't sound like anyone was injured, so I kept George as my number one priority.

After a few more minutes, another crack was heard. I heard Mr. Weasley's voice exclaim, "Nice job, Fred!"

As soon as this name was heard, George stirred. The twin connection was astonishing at times.

"Thanks, Dad." I could hear Fred pause. "Where's George?"

I wasn't sure if someone said something quietly, or if he read the expressions on Ginny, Hagrid, and Remus' faces, or if he just sensed it. Fred was at his fallen brother's side in a second, and I was passing him medicines to hand to his mother. After a few moments, George moved again, and mumbled something incoherent.

"How ya' holdin' up, Georgie?" Fred inquired.

"I'm feeling saint-like, Fred," he responded with his eyes closed, and a pained expression on his face.

"How's that?" Fred looked at me with fear in his eyes. I reflected it back to him. We were thinking the same thing. A person doesn't feel delusional and "saint-like" unless they're about to die.

"George spoke up again. "Saint-like. I'm holey. I'm holey, Fred, geddit?" He cracked the joke with a small grin now on his mouth, his eyes now semi-open, and gesturing to where he was missing an ear.

Fred sat back slightly, relieved. I grew less tense, releasing the death grip I'd had on the kitchen counter. My hand would be sore tomorrow morning.

Fred criticized George's lame pun, and now that everyone could see that George was fine, Bill spoke up. I hadn't noticed that he and Fleur had returned.

"Mad-eye's dead," he announced gravely. The light aura that George's joke had set up in the room now vanished with this news. It was now that I also made the connection that Mundungus was nowhere to be found as well. Bill explained that he had fled out of fear. We all looked at our shoes, a single tear welling up in my left eye. I didn't let it fall.

***Author's Note*******

1. From now on, I'll be continuing to post one chapter each day. However, I won't post another chapter until I receive a review. I feel like no one is reading, and I'm writing this story for nothing.

2. I'd like to thank **Shubby4** so much, for being the very first person to ever subscribe to and favorite my story. You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate it.

3. I'll be starting another story soon. It will most likely be a crossover of Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 

Later that night, while everyone lay asleep, I was tossing and turning. First off, I was afraid to fall asleep. It was obvious that nightmare was courtesy of Voldemort. Second, even if I didn't have that fear, I wasn't capable of sleep. I was far too anxious, what with the wedding, the war, George…

I rose from the bed quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful slumber Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny had fallen into. I dressed myself in casual attire, picked up my satchel, and tiptoed out of the room. As I was walking downing the stairs, I looked out a window and noticed that it was near dawn. Each person would be awake within a few hours. As I was about to walk through the front door, leave this family behind, fight Voldemort alone, I heard a slight snore. I slowly turned around, and noticed George asleep on the couch.

That's right. Mrs. Weasley had him sleep there for the night. Fred, Ron, and Bill would use his room. I stared at him. George was a gentle person in general (unless of course you threw Dolores Umbridge into the picture), but he looked so innocent asleep. He was injured and it was because of me. I couldn't stand for that to happen again. I had to leave.

As I was about to, a second thought crossed my mind. He was George. He would gladly step in the way of a curse if it were for his sister, a brother, a friend. It wasn't just me. So if I stayed, maybe I could help him, protect him. Two sides of my brain argued, until finally, I gave up the debate with myself and dropped my satchel, sighing. I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, deciding it would be better to stay. I sat on a stool for what felt like a few moments, tracing a knot in the wooden counter top, until a familiar voice made me nearly fall off of my seat.

"What are you doing, dressed and ready to walk out the door?"

George walked over to me, took a seat beside me, and poured himself some water.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. He was whiter than usual, and he now had a bandage wrapped around where his… ear used to be.

"Oh, come on, don't be that way." George pulled me into a hug. His arms were wrapped around me; my face was buried in his toned chest, and his chin rested on the top of my head.

"How can I not?" I questioned him, "You're hurt because of me."

"No, I'm not. I'm hurt because of Snape. Unless you two are the same person, and I doubt you are since you're a much prettier bird than he is, then reason I'm hurt has nothing to do with you." He spoke these words of comfort into my hair.

"If I left now, no one else would get hurt," I said, "or killed," I added, thinking of Moody.

"You and I both know that's not true. You're the best hope anyone here has of defeating Voldemort." He was rubbing circles on my back to soothe me. It was working.

I tilted my head up, now looking him straight in the eyes. "I can't see you get hurt again."

"And I won't, as long as you're here to keep me company. I love you, but you need your rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow, and we all know how unforgiving you can be without sleep." George then kissed the top of my head, handed me my satchel, and I retreated up the stairs of the burrow.

"See you tomorrow." I walked up the stairs, and he watched me until I was out of sight, and then turned on his heels and tiptoed back to the sofa.

Once back in the room, I stripped down to just the T-shirt and pants I was wearing, and crawled back into bed.

George was right. Tomorrow would be a big day. It's just too bad I didn't realize it at the time.

***Reminder***

**Reviews=Chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 

I woke up the next morning, took a deep breath, exhaled, and stretched. Today, Bill and Fleur would be getting married. Just as the other women in the house had been told, our only task for the day was to make ourselves look pretty. All the men had kindly offered to set up for the big event, and we graciously thanked them.

I started the day with a bath in the bathroom across the hall from Ginny's room. Once that was done, I'd clothed myself in my robe, just as Ginny and Hermione had. Mrs. Weasley had told us to help each other get ready, seeing as she and Mrs. Delacour would be perfecting Fleur.

We started with our make-up. I drew a thin line on my bottom eyelashes with a black eyeliner pen, then started applying a blend of three different shades of eye shadow: black, silver, and white. After finishing, I put on some mascara, and applied my rosy pink lipstick. I added some blush as well. I sat back and examined myself in the mirror. My eyes popped. My cheeks were rosy. My lips looked full.

As I started on my hair, Ginny struck up conversation. "I can't believe one of my brothers is getting married today!" She exclaimed. "I'll finally have a sister." She turned to Hermione and I, adding, "But of course you two were already my sisters. This one's just official." Ginny giggled with joy. Hermione and I just smiled at each other.

"Speaking of marrying off my brothers, how are you and George, Brooke?" Ginny inquired. I stopped what I was doing, and just stared at my lap, now blushing beyond belief. She had asked the question just to make me squirm. I decide to return the favor.

"We're fine, thank you. It's just that, well, we have a bit of a problem. You see, I'm pregnant, and we're not sure how to tell your family. So we've decided that we won't, with the exception of you, of course. Instead, our plan is to run away together after tonight's wedding, and... elope! After all, it's not like I really need to complete my last year at Hogwarts, right?" I was quite proud of myself. I'd given the whole story with a straight face.

Ginny's face however, was the complete opposite of straight. Her mouthed opened into an "O." Her eyes popped open. Her shoulders tensed up. She leaned back, beginning to hyperventilate. Then, she jumped on me, making me promise to write to her, and let her know where she could go to visit on holidays once George and I had settled down. She also started discussing the possibilities of all the dooms her mother could sentence us to. And she finished her 10-minute rant with, "Oh, and if it's a girl, I'll be expecting it to be named after me!" She was panting.

I turned to look at Hermione, who was now biting her lower lip. She actually looked like she was in pain, what with the way she was gripping the edge of the dresser she was doing her make-up at, and how she was shaking her head side to side, trying to look away. I gave a small nod, and she fell to the ground, releasing the hysterical laughter she'd been holding in. I soon joined her, but not before casting a quick smear-resistant charm on Hermione's make-up. She looked so pretty, and I'd hate for my prank to ruin that.

"Oh my god! Brooke! What are you doing, using magic? You're not of age!" Hermione gasped out. I corrected her.

"As of today, I am indeed allowed to use magic outside of school. It's my birthday today, remember?" I gave a look of triumph. She took in my words, remembering I was 17 today, jumped up and hugged me, all the while squealing, "Happy Birthday!"

We both turned to Ginny, who was now fuming. Her face had turned tomato red, her nostrils were flaring, and she had her index finger pointed at me. "I don't care if it's your bloody birthday! That was just cruel! I swear, you only reunited with my brother not 24 hours ago, and you're already as much of a prankster as he and Fred are. I'll leave you two to yourselves. I'm going to get ready with Mum!" She gathered he beauty supplies, grabbed the hanger her dress was on, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" I yelled after her. The only response I received was a superior "humph."

"Oh, well," I said to Hermione, who had thankfully regained her composure. I walked over to help her untangle and then flat iron her hair. Sure, we were both exceptional young witches who probably could have gotten ready in a tenth of the time we did had we used magic. Our views on the situation however, were that we were dealing with our _hair_. As bright as we both may have been, _hair_ was _hair_. Should anything have gone wrong, our lives may as well have been over. So, just to be on the safe side, we stuck with our muggle traditions.

After she'd finished helping my with my hair, which was now curled, with some raven-dark pieces pulled away from my face and tied into the back, she put on her dress, and left to make sure the boys were preparing as they'd promised.

I stayed behind. I got up from the bureau slowly, not wanting to disrupt my hair before the spray dried, and strolled across the room. I slipped out of my robe, and then gently pulled my dress off of its hanger, and slid into it. It was an elegant ivory color, with a glittery and intricate design coating it. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I honestly looked pretty. Not that I was trying to be full of myself, just that I never really went overboard trying to look nice.

I sat down on the bed, reached for my heeled sandals, and slid my feet into them, and reached for my purse. I walked out the bedroom door, and started down the stairs. When I reached the Burrow's kitchen, I noticed a certain redhead. He was dressed in black formal pants, a wine red button-up shirt, and a black and ivory trimmed vest. He was trying to pull a… toothbrush…. out of his head. I loved George, but sometimes he honestly worried me.

I tiptoed up behind him, and said nonchalantly, "Well, I'm sure glad you're getting some good use out of that whole in your head."

He whipped around. "Oh, uh, I thought I was alone." His cheeks were turning red with embarrassment.

"Just come here," I said and he leaned over a little. I wiggled the toothbrush around in the opening where his ear used to be until it finally slid out. "I really hope you're not planning on brushing your teeth with that again," I said smiling, handing it back to him.

He grinned. "Oh, what's the matter, you don't want to kiss a bloke with ear wax in his mouth?" He started towards me with his arms open for a hug, puckering up his lips mockingly.

I giggled and moved into his hug. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. He stared back into my eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered this as he swooped down and kissed me for what felt like an eternity. In this kiss, was everything. I thought about the wedding, about when George had been my date to the Yule Ball, about when he held me while I cried after all the deaths I'd seen. About when we started dating, and Ron had immediately read George the riot act. It was like I got to watch our entire relationship play out over the course of this kiss. Sadly, though, it was interrupted by Fred, clearing his throat. He shot us a smirk, and informed us that I had a visitor, and that I should go speak with him if we "love doves" weren't too busy getting "hot and heavy," as Fred put it.

Wondering who would be visiting me, I pulled away from George, and promised that I'd see him a little while later. Fred pointed me towards the living room, and I was greeted by the sight of Minister Scrimgeour.

***Author's Note***

**1. Brooke's dress looks like this: ****.com/Product_Strapless-Sweetheart-Short-Glitter-Tulle-Dress-231M23800_Special-Occasions-Shop-By-Occasion-Cocktail-Party-Dresses**

**2. Brooke's hair is styled like this: **

**.com/imgres?q=cute+hairstyles+for+weddings&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1653&bih=903&tbm=isch&tbnid=TnKU6yLUG4biyM:&imgrefurl=/category/hair-trends/women-hairstyles/&docid=532qzvCRFC-oDM&imgurl=/images/wedding%&w=336&h=448&ei=LKeIT6-RJ6yP0QH-ua3iCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=189&vpy=134&dur=845&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=92&ty=121&sig=103399525170003008971&page=1&tbnh=168&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:67**

**3. Remember that chapters aren't posted until I receive reviews!**

**4. I've started another story. It's a Glee FanFic about Puck and an OC. Please check it out! If you like it, remember that the same rule applies. Reviews=Chapters! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ**

**Let me begin with saying what a horrible human being I am. It's been over two months, and I'm just updating now. This is for a few reasons.**

**I've been so consumed in studying that I've had no life outside my textbooks.**

**Since the end of exams, I've been cracking down on myself about working out for fencing.**

**I've had the longest case of writer's block in history.**

**I am so sorry to anyone who's been waiting for an update on this story. Please feel free to tell me how much I deserve to have my ****Harry Potter**** books taken away from me. Anyway, here's a considerably long chapter t hold you over until tomorrow, which is when I'll be posting the next one. As long as I receive some reviews, whether they be positive or negative. Enjoy it, and please be sure to read the note about a contest at the end of the chapter. Thank you for not setting a newspaper on fire and chucking it through my front window! (Anybody here watch The Vampire Diaries? No? OK then.)**

**Chapter 10 **

I'd sum up my meeting with our beloved Minister of Magic in one word: _awkward_.

It consisted of the delivery of items left to the golden trio by Dumbledore. Ron stared in awe as his deluminator captured his mother's kitchen lights so gracefully. Hermione sat running her small hand of the dusty cover of The Tales of Beetle the Bard, looking extremely dumbfound. As for myself, I sat on the edge of Mrs. Weasley's couch, elbows on my knees, hunched over and twirling the snitch, my first snitch, around in my fingers.

After reasoning with Hermione as to why I couldn't claim the sword of Godric Gryffindor, he left, wishing us a happy celebration day. The three of us simply stared at each other in confusion once he was gone.

It was hours later, and I still hadn't wrapped my head around Dumbledore's last gift to me. Sure, I guessed it was just meaningful to leave me my first snitch, but the message.

_"To Brooke Tatia Potter, I leave the Snitch she caught in her first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill."_

_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? Should I drop this and become a Pro-Quidditch player? No, somehow I doubt that's what Dumbledore wanted me to do on the brink of war. _

I sighed. I was now standing at the edge of the tent, where the party was being held. Inside I could see many strangers, but some faces proved familiar. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at each other in a way I'd never seen before. Bill and Fleur stared longingly into each other's eyes as they danced all across the floor. Ginny was spun around again and again by Fred. Even Hagrid and Madame Maxime could be seen enjoying their time together. Ron, however, awkwardly shuffled with his senile aunt, glaring at Viktor Krum, who was now swaying with one hand on Hermione's waist and the other wrapped around her thin fingers.

_I haven't seen Viktor since fourth year… I'll have to say 'Hello!'_

Then I saw George, showing his elderly uncle to his seat, and decided that 3 months away from him was more painful than 3 years away from Viktor.

George looked up, his eyes meeting mine. Instantly, his blue orbs lit up, and an uncontrollable smile grew rapidly on his face. The same reaction occurred in my lips. He mouthed something to me.

_ Save me a dance. _

I nodded, and began to make my way through the crowd to congratulate Bill and Fleur, who were now seated, and, apparently, out of breath. I was interrupted by Luna and her father, Xenophilius. She explained her injury via garden gnome to me, and her father then went on to discuss the health benefits of such bites. As I was about to walk away, he took a quick and, may I say, _giant_, step forward, leaned down, and near silently, alerted me to the support I was receiving from _The Quibbler_.

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure meeting you. And lovely seeing you again, Luna!" I spoke with a slight smile and nod, then made my way towards George. However, I realized that I was stepping straight past Elphias Dodge. I looked to George, sending a look that read, "Just a moment, please?"

He nodded. God, I wanted to dance with him badly. To hold him. To kiss him. I wasn't even going to think about how much I wanted to do _other_ things with him. But, it would have to wait. Elphias was right here, so if I was going to get any information, it would be now.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

Alright, I was officially wishing that I hadn't gotten that information. I recapped.

Dumbledore had a brother.

He apparently had crap choice in friends by the way Elphias talked about Bathilda Bagshot.

Dumbledore was from Godric's Hollow.

His father was a murderer.

Muriel's words echoed in my mind over and over again.

_Honestly, my girl, are you sure you knew him at all? _

I was now moving with purpose towards George. I was in physical pain after that freakishly confusing conversation and I had no idea when I'd be leaving for my horcrux hunt. I did however know one thing. I was going to dance with my goddamned boyfriend.

In an instant, I was in the enclosure of George's strong beater arms, my face was for the hundredth time buried in his chest, as his was resting on the top of my head. My own pale arms were wrapped around his lean torso, tightening the grip every second. We danced to the music, simply enjoying each other's embrace. My vision grew blurry, and salty tears welled up in my eyes. In a few days, I wouldn't be able to have this anymore. Sensing my sudden lack of felicity, he leaned back, and looked me in the now watery eyes. Concern splayed out across his face.

"Hey, what's the matter, love?"

I choked out, "It's just that, you know I'm leaving, and I'm not ready to let go. I realize now that I just got you back and I don't wanna lose you again."

George then pulled me back into him, stroking my hair. "It's going to be just fine, Brooke darling. You're not going to lose me, no matter how hard you try," he whispered into my raven locks. I felt the smile appear on his mouth.

"Ok," I barely spoke back. The nightmare was on my mind now.

"Would this be a dreadful time to say 'Happy Birthday' to the girl with the lightning bolt scar who I just happen to be in love with?"

I looked up at him slowly, the tears now gone from my eyes, and just sobbed once, then continuously laughed, pulling him roughly down by the neck and locked our lips for what I knew was _at least_ 4 minutes.

_Can't I just die like this?_

George then threw up his head, gasping for air, and I grinned at him.

"Blimey! I haven't been that out of breath since the summer after my seventh year when I showed you the new flat, and while Fred was out of town, we-"

My hand, now resting on his broad shoulder, immediately tightened into a death grip. "We're not discussing that here!" I nearly shouted, frantically looking towards his mother who was standing not ten feet away from us.

George, following my eyes to Mrs. Weasely, lowered his voice, and spoke, "Oh, sorry, love."

I just nodded, my cheeks now bright red at the memory of the first of my many visits to his flat. We danced on for a few more minutes before he broke the silence.

"Do you want to take a stroll through the burrow gardens?"

"I'd love nothing more than that," I answered, now staring lovingly into his beautiful blue eyes.

As we slowly unwound from each other and began to walk towards the tent exit, hand in hand, a blue light appeared in the middle of the party.

_"The ministry has fallen. The minister is dead. They are coming,"_ Kingsley's voice echoed through the tent.

That was when the panic and chaos ensued. Deatheaters began appearing everywhere. Some guests drew their wands, preparing to fight for their friends and family. Others disapparated.

I reached for my wand, as did George. We both immediately began fighting off Voldemort's followers, before I was pulled back by the waist. I gasped, ready to curse the man who had grabbed me, when I turned to see that it was Ron, a knowing, but regretful look etched upon his face. Behind him stood Hermione, still gorgeous in her frantic state. I knew what they had come to me for. It was time. I turned to say 'Goodbye' to George, only to find him already staring at me. He realized what was about to happen as well. We immediately crashed our mouths into each other's quickly, then parted.

"I love you!" we both shouted in sync over the chaos. Before I knew it, I was being dragged away by Ron, my eyes never leaving George. I needed my last picture of him before I was gone to be one where he was okay, albeit his lack of ear. I stared him down, until the scene around me disappeared, along with him, and I was nearly hit by a double-decker bus.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

Ok, so there will only be about 3 more chapters for this story, not including this one. However, great news for those of you who are disappointed by this! I'll be writing a sequel! It will be a crossover, so anyone with any suggestions can leave them in the reviews, or PM me. My ideas for a crossover sequel include The Vampire Diaries, Avengers, MAYBE X-Men or Merlin. Any other suggestions would be great. I know I said before that this is a contest, and it is. Anyone who leaves me a suggestion must leave a crossover, AND a ship between Brooke and a character in that crossover. The suggestion I choose will have their fanfiction account and tumblr (if they have one) advertised by my fanfiction account and tumblr. Please be creative and original! And don't worry if you don't think I'll like your idea! I'll give anything a try! I'm shipping George and Fem!Harry, aren't I? Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ**

**Can I just say that you guys are amazing? I received no hate. That's so nice! And by the way, I figured out how to look at my stats, so I now know how many people read this story. That means I'm definitely not updating until reviews are posted. But this time, it's different. I'm not updating until a review with a contest entry is posted. Read about it at the end of the chapter please. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11 **

_8 Months Later_

Bill and Fleur were lovely hosts. They were always asking us what we needed, if they could help us. But no one could.

Luna explored the cottage, admiring its subtle beauty. That was one of the things I loved about my whimsical friend: She could make light of any situation.

Hermione and Ron mostly lounged around the cottage, mentally recuperating after our extensive journey. I could quite blame them.

Mr. Ollivander and Griphook kept to themselves, not leaving their rooms, even after our three days of being here.

I, much like them, was in the same place I had been for three days: the pathetic tombstone of the most loving and heroic house elf I had ever, and _will_ ever meet.

My butt buried in the slightly damp earth, I had my right knee pulled close, but not entirely into my chest, while my elbow rested upon it. A foot higher, my head lay in my hand, my fingers continuously combing through my now much longer hair. The other leg stuck straight out, foot flexing back and forth.

_ It's all my fault._

It had been months since I'd seen the people I'd cared most about, with the exception of Ron and Hermione. More importantly, it'd been months since _they_ had seen the people that _they_ cared most about.

The way I saw it, I had three options.

_Alright, Brooke, you can drop this right now. Let Voldemort win. Just save the lives that'll be lost in the future anyway and go into hiding. _Or_, maybe you could try to see things from Voldemort's perspective. Join him?_

That was when I realized that Fleur had given me something more than pumpkin juice.

_What the hell is the matter with you? Join Voldemort? You tosspot! Here's what you're gonna do! You're gonna man up, march into Hogwarts, tell Snape that he can go to hell right before you shoot a stunning spell at him, and then you're gonna do what you've had to for seven years._

_ You're gonna kill Tom Riddle._

A lump immediately formed in my throat at the though of murdering another person. But then I realized something. Voldemort didn't qualify as a person. To be a person, you needed to feel, to understand, to have compassion, to realize that there is more in this world than just your material desires. He was none of those. And thus why he fell under the classification of _monster_.

With that I didn't something I hadn't done in what felt like days. I pulled both knees close to me, shifted my weight onto the balls of my feet, and I stood, gazing out over the sea. Then, I did something I knew I had never done before.

I reflected.

For some unmentionable reason, standing there on the beach, the breeze blowing through my hair, the cerulean waves slapping back and forth about the shore line, all reminded me of my fourth year at Hogwarts.

_3 Years Earlier_

_ I was essentially strutting down the hallways of Hogwarts, my arm in a cast after my mishaps with my dear friend, the Hungarian Horntail. I didn't know what it was, but, after that victory, I just felt on top of the world. Like nothing could bring me down. Not even Cedric's arse-hole posse. _

_ Things had been going well since the first task. Ron and I had made up. The hassling had decreased dramatically. Even Snape had eased up on the homework in Potions. There were two problems however. The first was that I still needed to figure out what the hell that screeching egg was trying to tell me about the next task. The second: finding a date to the Yule Ball._

_ It wasn't exactly as if boys were asking me, because they were. It was just that none of them felt right. Three of my suitors were from Gryffindor. I had, what I believed to be, very politely turned down Seamus, Dean, and Neville. In the process, I had even found Ginny a date._

_ Another who had asked to escort me to the ball was none other than my competitor, Viktor Krum. I was in utter shock. It seemed that I was the only one, however, because anyone I asked said that they had "seen it coming," and I was "blind for not noticing" the looks he'd sent me._

_ The last to ask me on a date to the Yule Ball was horrifically mind-boggling. The very thought of him and I together made my head spin. I had no idea what was going on in his mind when Draco Malfoy had asked me out. It was unimaginable. Apparently, he had a crush on me. Or so he said. He told me that if anyone deserved to win the TriWizard Tournament, it was me. He also threw in some opinions about my "lustrous emeralds for eyes." He had dropped his voice lower and lower until it was a whisper as he leaned in close, awaiting my answer._

_ What happened next was even more frightening. I pondered the offer. Recapping my history with Draco Malfoy, and deciding that no way in hell was this going to happen, whether he had changed for me or not, I, in the most obnoxiously loud voice, boomed through the crowded hallways of Hogwarts, "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sure you're a lovely boy, and I'd love to go to the ball with you, but pansy Parkinson told me that you're just too 'small,' if you get what I'm saying. And I'll need a bloke who knows how show a girl a good time."_

_ The hallway erupted in laughter. Draco erupted in embarrassment. He ran off, face red as the strawberries that grew in Mrs. Weasley's garden, yelling something about regretting that. I shrugged, turned on my heels, and nearly collided into a redhead far taller than me._

_ "Umpf! Oh, sorry, George! I didn't see you there!" I said gathering my satchel off the ground, rising up, and then extending a hand towards him. _

_ He took it, and I helped pull him up. "No problem, Brooke. What's that phrase from the muggle movie you're always rattling about? Hakuna Matata?"_

_ I giggled. "That's the one."_

_ George and I had recently become great friends, despite the age difference. Instead of writing to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and I had also spent my summer holiday conversing with George via owl. He had described his and Fred's latest pranks, as I explained my favorite things about the muggle world. He regretfully let me in on his increase on chores when his mother found out about his pranks. I expressed my apologies for when I would take too long to write back because Uncle Vernon had confiscated Hedwig. Needless, to say, we learned that we were more alike than we had thought, and thus, became close friends._

_ "Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your impeccable burn on Draco Malfoy. What did the nutter want anyway?" _

_ "Oh, my gosh! You'd never believe it, but he asked me to the Yule Ball!"_

_ The light in George's eyes suddenly dimmed, and his huge grin faltered. "Hey, listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I looked at him curiously. "I was thinking, you know, I'm a guy, and you're a girl…"_

_ "Wow, you Weasley men really are sharp. Nothing gets past you," I spoke slyly._

_ He was staring up at the ceiling now. "You know what I mean…" He looked me straight in the eyes now, his lips drawn in a straight line. "Brooke Potter, would you please do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Yule Ball?" He had pulled a violet-colored lily out of his book bag, handing it to me. I simply stared at it. Purple. My favorite color._

_ I redirected my attention to George's face. "I would love nothing more than to attend the Yule Ball with you, George Weasley." I could feel my uncontrollable smile growing wider and wider._

_ He had relaxed now, taken a deep breath, and grinned at me. "Then I can't wait," he spoke lowly, dropping down and giving me a peck on the cheek. He then turned, as did I, and we started towards our classes._

_Present_

That was how my romance with George Weasley had begun. By publicly humiliating Draco Malfoy. And I had to say, after what'd he done, holding us as prisoners along with his deranged family, he'd deserved it.

Ron had flipped when he'd found out George was taking me to the ball. Not because he had feelings for me (since we all knew he had eyes only for Hermione), but because I was like another sister to him, whether I be nearly taller than him or not.

At the ball, George and I had an amazing night of dancing with our friends, and I was nearly shocked when he left the side of his twin to walk me to my dormitory. Wishing me goodnight, and letting me know that he didn't want this to be the last of our dates, he slowly dropped his head to peck my cheek as he had in the hallway days earlier. I wasn't having that. I grabbed him by the back of the neck, and our lips crashed into each other, rough at first, but slowly locking smoothly. When we finally came up for air, I looked him in the eyes, wished him a goodnight, and disappeared into my dormitory. I could have sworn I heard him slump against the common room wall, and sinking down, out of breath, whisper to himself in astonishment, "What a woman."

It was only a week later that the second task had occurred, and though George wasn't the person I was given to save, he sprinted to me as soon as I was on the deck, just having popper out of the Black Lake after saving Ginny and Fleur's little sister. He was wrapping blankets around me, asking if I was okay. Of course, he couldn't really do the same thing after I completed the third task, returning with the body of Cedric Diggory, as I was immediately dragged away sobbing hysterically by Professor Moody. Or, at least, who I had thought was Moody.

I started back towards the cottage, a plan now ready to share with Hermione and Ron. We would need Griphook, too. But I was sure I'd convince him to help somehow. After all, I was Brooke Potter.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

"You let him in? Brooke, how could you do that?"

"I can't help it, Hermione! Or maybe I can, but I don't know."

That was when Ron cut in, dripping wet like the two of us. "What was it you saw, Brooke?"

"He knows. He knows that we're one step closing to making him mortal. He's angry, and he's scared. Also, there's another horcrux, and it's at Hogwarts," I said as we began stripping. Who really cared if Ron saw Hermione and I in our state of undress. It wouldn't be long before those two saw each other like that regularly, if we survived, that is. And as for me, I'm pretty sure even Ron had bigger things on his mind than my chest.

"Well, we can't just ride broomsticks in through the front gates of Hogwarts. We'll have to get in through Hogsmeade," stated Hermione.

That was it. The next step of our plan was decided. "Then I guess we're going to Hogsmeade."

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

"Neville!" I nearly shouted with glee. "You look-"

"Like hell I reckon," he said with a chuckle. I didn't argue. He was bruised ad bloody. I was just glad to see that his sense of humor was still intact.

I thought about what Aberforth had said as we made our way through the passageway whose history was explained by Neville. Aberforth told me that I was simply a child, looking to prove myself a grown-up. He told me that I had no idea what I was getting into. He was right. I had no idea what I was getting into. However, I did have an idea as to what a world ruled by Voldemort would be like. And after all that I'd seen, all that I'd lost, I decided that anything, even the unknown, was better than a Riddle-ruled world.

I tuned back into the conversation to hear Neville explaining his fairly recent injuries to Hermione.

"Why would they do that to you?"

"Today's Dark Arts lesson was practicing the Cruciatus Curse... on first years. I refused."

I spoke up. "Good for you, Neville." He smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back, Brooke. You, too, Ron and Hermione."

We had now reached another door, a painting probably hanging on the other side.

Neville's voice boomed, "I got a surprise for you lot!"

I could hear Seamus make a remark about Aberforth's cooking. Neville stepped out of the way, and, at the unruly sight of me, the students erupted in applause.

_Why are they clapping for me? What have I done? It's not like I've defeated Voldemort or anything._

It was things like this, praise, which made me uncomfortable. I blame it on my upbringing. Vernon and Petunia raised me to believe that I was worthless and undeserving, so, most times, I tended to feel that way. Of course, there were rare occasions when I felt made of gold. This wasn't one of those occasions.

I forced a smile, and began to climb carefully down the ladder. When I reached ground level, I was enveloped in warm hugs at such dark times from my classmates. It all ended quickly though, for we were in need of a plan. I explained that we needed to find a small, easily concealed item having to do with Ravenclaw. When Luna suggested Rowena's lost diadem, Ron muttered, "Oh, bloody hell, here we go." I smacked him in the stomach, earning a _hmpf!_ Out of him.

We continued to discuss the possibility of the diadem when Ginny appeared. She immediately sprinted towards me, and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and legs around my torso. She held me in a death grip. She was lucky I was strong or I would have dropped her, pulling myself down along for the ride.

"I'm so sorry! The last thing I said to you was so mean! I called you a prankster and I was angry and you could have died! You're my best friend and I'm so happy you're ok!" She had rambled on, her tears soaking my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I just held her tighter.

"I'm so glad you're ok, too," I whispered. Then we both realized that everyone had gone silent and was watching us have our best friend reunion. She hopped off of me and straightened out her sweater. That was when Ron cleared his throat.

"Hi, there, Ginny. It's just me. You're beloved brother. I've only been on the same trip as your dear BFF here, but it's okay, I completely understand why you'd act as if I'm Frankie First-year after eight months."

She muttered a "shut up," and ran into his arms, telling her brother how much she'd missed him. When all was said and done, she decided it would be a swell time to let us know that Snape knew I was in Hogsmeade.

"What are you gonna do, Brooke?" Seasmus questioned, genuine concern apparent.

"I'm going to get dressed for school."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! CONTEST!**

I'll be writing a sequel! It will be a crossover, so anyone with any suggestions can leave them in the reviews. My ideas for a crossover sequel include The Vampire Diaries, Avengers, MAYBE X-Men or Merlin. Any other suggestions would be great. I know I said before that this is a contest, and it is. Anyone who leaves me a suggestion must leave a crossover, AND a ship between Brooke and a character in that crossover. The suggestion I choose will have their fanfiction account and tumblr (if they have one) advertised by my fanfiction account and tumblr. Please be creative and original! And don't worry if you don't think I'll like your idea! I'll give anything a try! I'm shipping George and Fem!Harry, aren't I? Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ**

**So I got more reviews than I normally do on the last chapter I posted, so I decided to post this tonight rather than make you wait for tomorrow!**

**To answer a question about something I didn't make clear, Brooke looks like a female version of Harry. She's pale, has raven black hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. The only difference is that Brooke is about 6 feet tall. I like the idea of her being tall because I read so many stories where the main girl is this petite little thing. It makes girls like me (I'm 6 feet tall by the way) feel like we don't have a place in these stories. So I tend to make my characters tall. I have nothing against anyone who isn't abnormally tall like I am. Don't worry though, because George is still 3 inches taller than her. (Sometimes, I go by things in the movies, not the books. For ex:The twins' height)**

**Also, I'm not updating until reviews with contest entries are posted. Read about it at the end of the chapter please. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 **

I kept my head down the whole time as I marched along side Neville and Dean into the Great Hall. Snape had an announcement to make. So did I.

Neville kept his hand on the small of my back as we entered, guiding me into formation. I was grateful. If he hadn't I would have stuck out like a sore thumb, not knowing this apparently daily routine, and been caught immediately.

Once we had all gathered in our designated house quadrants, Snape glared into the crowd, the Carrows smirking at his side. I could barely make out Professor McGonagall. She looked worn. She had obviously been doing her best to keep the peace around Hogwarts. Unfortunately though, she'd have to keep up a fight a little while longer.

"It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Brooke Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade," Snape spoke. He then slowly drew out the consequences of anyone wishing to aide me. "Now then, if anyone has any knowledge of Ms. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward… now."

I was ready to punch him in the bloody over-sized nose.

However, I did have to keep my cool, so I gave him what he asked for. I stepped directly into the middle of the aisle he was sauntering down, and I cleared my throat. The crowd gasped.

"It would seem, Professor, that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem." I spoke the words just as the Order of the Pheonix stepped in through the Great Hall.

_ Well, that couldn't have worked out better._

I looked to them, the only family I now knew. I turned back towards Snape, who was now attempting to keep his expression guarded. I tilted my head slightly downwards to stare him in the eye. One would think that after seven years with a teacher, they would realize once they've grown taller than them.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" I spoke. "Tell them how it happened that night." The volume of my voice was now rapidly increasing to a near scream. "Tell them how you looked Dumbledore in the eye, the only man who ever trusted you, and _killed_ him!"

His eyes slanted slightly in curiosity, as if to say, '_Are you really challenging_ me_?'_

He drew his wand, on the offensive. More gasps and whispers could be heard from the students.

In a moment, Professor McGonagall was at my side, both our wands ready for his attack. Everyone cleared out of the way.

McGonagall was the first to shoot a spell, followed by another, and many more. She had pushed me back now. I understood. She wanted this for herself. She _needed_ it.

The peculiar thing, however, was that Snape never shot back, or even reflected the curses. He merely dodged them, tossing them to the ground like garbage.

_ Why isn't he attacking?_

I turned in confusion. Was I missing something? That's when I saw the Order, wands all at the ready. Then I understood. He was outnumbered.

In an instant, Snape was gone, McGonagall cursing him throughout his egress, and then she was lighting up the Great Hall. The students and other professors cheered, with the exception of the Carrows, who were now unconscious on the ground. I stripped off my Hogwarts robes.

The joyous eruption was short-lived though, because not a moment later, I could feel Voldemort penetrating my mind, just as I collapsed. McGonagall dropped to my side.

It was different this time. It was more powerful, more widely spread. That was what made me realize he hadn't just invaded my mind, but the mind of every other living person in the Great Hall. Well, that and the screaming of young girls covering their ears.

I stood and walked around, somewhat dizzy, and look for the sources of shrieking. I didn't recognize them. They must have been first-years.

"_I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is a folly_," Voldemort's voiced echoed through the hall. _"Give me Brooke Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour."_

The fire came back to life, and the room was lighted once more as Voldemort's voice retreated. Suddenly, all eyes were on me, as I stood out, severed from the crowd which had now back away from me.

Pansy Parkinson then shot off her mouth, ready to seize me. I swear, the only time I had ever found her useful was when she spoke too loudly about her 'experiences' with Malfoy, and I had later been able to use my newfound knowledge to publicly humiliate him.

In sync, Ginny and George were both at my side, not at all hesitantly followed by Hermione, Ron, and Fred. Soon, the whole Order of the Pheonix had surrounded me, as well as a large portion of Hogwarts' student body. I felt a hand wrap around mine. You could guess whose that was. Being the intense moment that this was, Mr. Filch jogged in, cradling Mrs. Norris, shouting about the students breaking curfew. Professor McGonagall was obviously on her last nerve.

"THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF BED, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" she screamed at him.

He looked on, now embarrassed, and squeaked out, "Oh, sorry, ma'am."

It was fine though, for McGonagall quickly found a job for him to do: leading Slytherin House to the dungeons.

The rest of the students cheered. Now, I wasn't entirely all for locking up some kids in the dungeon, but desperate times called for desperate measures. We were desperate.

As the Slytherin's were guided out of the hall, Professor McGonagall strode towards me, immediately questioning my return and asking what I needed. I quickly spluttered out that all I needed was time and she promised to secure the castle. I nodded, turning, and making my way towards the hall's exit. I was stopped by my old teacher's voice.

"Potter, it's good to see you," she spoke with a faint smile.

I grinned in return. "You, too, Professor." I turned, telling Neville to keep an eye of things in this part of the castle.

As I strode out of the Great Hall, my eyes met deep blue ones. Eyes I hadn't looked into in eight months. Realization struck me.

We were at war.

My mind was suddenly ablaze with thoughts, and one of them was my nightmare. Was this what the dream meant? George dying at war? I was hesitant to leave him, but he gave me a nod of reassurance. I turned away, and started towards the Ravenclaw common room.

I was stopped short on my journey though, not moments later, for Luna apparently needed to speak with me urgently. I tried to put an end to her normally cute determination. Now was not the time.

"We'll talk later, Luna, alright?" I had hoped that would be the end of her tries. It wasn't.

"BROOKE POTTER, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and the small girl spun my around. I was in shock. Normally, I was the one screaming orders at people. Maybe after a few years of friendship, I had finally begun to rub off on Luna.

Suddenly, she was in her sweet and innocent demeanor again. She tried to tell me what I already knew. It clicked. Only someone dead would know where the diadem was.

"Lead the way," I spoke straight towards Luna.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

It was a small while later that we reached the tower, and Luna had now left me alone with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw.

I had been speaking with Helena for a while now. It had been too long. I needed to find the diadem and find it quick.

However, I did understand her guarded demeanor. I wouldn't trust anyone either if Riddle had tricked me like that.

I was hunched over the balcony now, shaking, on the verge of tears and holding onto a cold, stoney column for support.

"Please, Helena!" My voice was shaky now, as was my entire body, and tears streamed down my face. The barriers that the staff and Order had enchanted were disintegrating. "You want it destroyed, don't you? I can do that! I just need to know where it is. And you know that, don't you, Helena?" I was breathing heavily, now at my breaking point. I wanted to kill this next horcrux, this next part of Voldemort, and I wanted to do it _now_.

Helena turned, floating towards me softly, and laid a transparent hand on my shoulder, as if trying to calm me down. "It's strange… you remind me of him."

I blinked.

She continued. "It's in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask."

I choked back any other question, and, as she retreated into the darkness, spoke back to her in a scratchy voice, "Thank you… Helena." I sprinted away towards the room of requirement.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~ **

After destroying the diadem, and reuniting with Hermione and Ron, we were running towards the courtyards, shooting random stunning spells all around at the intruding deatheaters. It wasn't long before we bumped into Neville, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Brooke, the castle's been infiltrated!" Neville shouted over the chaos.

"I can see that!" I shot back sarcastically.

"Have any of you seen Luna?" he questioned.

"No, why?" spoke Hermione.

"I'm mad for her! I figure I might as well tell her, since we'll both probably be dead by dawn!" He informed us of this, running in the direction of a group of deatheaters, wand at the ready, screaming like a mad man. Ginny shrugged indifferently, and immediately followed him into the crowd, mimicking his own battle cry.

Ron, Hermione and Fred all started towards the courtyard, but slowed when they noticed that George and I were not following them. Instead, we shot a glance at each other, then immediately crashed our mouths onto one another's. We had both taken Neville's words directly to heart.

That's right. We were at war. We were literally surrounded by murder. And I decided, _'Why not get it on with my boyfriend?'_

We pulled away from each other, stared into each other's eyes, and were both attacked by a deatheater. George, never breaking eye contact with me, nonchalantly shot a stunning spell at the attacker, and the deatheater soared back into a brick wall. I just smiled. We turned towards Ron, Hermione, and Fred, and sprinted along side them to the courtyard.

As soon as we had reached our destination, we were engaged in battle. One of our opponents: Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Oh, god. Is this the dream? Is this the part where I lose George? No, not today!_

I looked over to him, checking for any sign that he needed assistance. He seemed to be doing just fine on his own. I slightly relaxed, but not fully. Could you blame me? We were at war.

This battle went on for a few minutes, and I realized that Fred needed helped with his opponent. I stood adjacent to him, helping him stun Fenrir Greyback, when I heard Bellatrix Lestrange shoot two different curses out. The first: one that knocks down walls. The wall she came to knock down, though, was directly above Fred. I immediately jumped at him, shoving him out of the way just in time, only to let myself be hit by Bellatix's second curse: _Sectumsempra_.

I cried out in pain, and looked down to find my dirty jeans torn, and my leg covered in blood.

_ This is it. This is the dream._

I could look up to find George, who was the perfect picture of health, having no trouble fending off deatheaters. I looked on in confusion. It didn't make sense. That is, until I turned my attention to Fred, who was on the ground next to me, bleeding the same way I was on my thigh. The only difference: the blood was coming from his chest.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! CONTEST!**

Hehehe, cliffhanger!

Remember, the contest is going on right now. I'm shutting it down in three days. Sorry, I know that's short notice, but I'm finally over my writer's block so I want to get this writing out in the open. Remember the way the contest works:

First, you submit something to make a crossover this story with for a sequel. Second, you add someone from that crossover to pair with Brooke. (Love triangle, anyone? George/Brooke/?) Whoever's idea I choose will have their fanfiction and tumblr(if they have one), advertised on my fanfiction and tumblr. Time is running out!

By the way, the sequel will either be a crossover with The Vampire Diaries (maybe George/Brooke/Damon?) or The Avengers (maybe George/Brooke/Loki? or Steve aka Captain America?), unless someone suggests something else. If you aren't into either of those, please let me know, and suggest something that you like.


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ**

**NEW information about the contest at the bottom. Only one more chapter of Life vs. Love! Eeek! And remember, reviews=updates! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the final chapter. Thank you, and enjoy. (:**

**Chapter 13 **

Bellatrix was distracted, taking pleasure in the heinous crime she'd committed. I took advantage.

"STUPEFY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She fell back, having immediately slipped into unconsciousness. Once that was done with, I directed my attention to Fred. He was gasping now, gripping his wand in one hand and the other clutching his bloodied chest.

Dropping to my knees directly beside him, I first tried to calm him down, saying things like, "Don't worry, you're fine," and "It's not as bad as you think. I'm gonna help you." The truth was, I didn't know if I'd be able to help him.

Suddenly, realization dawned on me. George never died in my dream.

It was Fred. And he was dying. Now.

_ Like hell you're dying._

I searched my mind. What was the spell that Snape used to heal Draco in the boy's lavatory last year? God damn it, why couldn't I remember?

_ Vulnera Sanetur!_

I began chanting the spell, my eyes closing, my wand hovering above Fred's near broken body. I'd never used this spell. I'd only ever seen it. After I attacked Malfoy. And he would have died had Snape not been there. Snape, an, as much as I hated to admit it, excellent wizard. And even he'd had so much practice. I was mediocre at best. Just a girl with a scar on her forehead. The only reminder I had of the night my mother sacrificed herself to save my life. Why was I the chosen one?

None of that mattered now. What mattered now was saving Fred's life. Whatever I was doing, I wasn't doing it right. He was still in obvious pain. His wounds weren't knitting. His blood flow wasn't even easing.

It didn't stop me. In fact, it only made me try harder. Fred wasn't just anybody. He was George's twin. Ron and Ginny's 'big bro.' He was a Weasley. He was my family. And I had most definitely lost enough of that in the past 17 years. So I decided that I'd let Voldemort send a killing curse straight at me if it was because I was still sitting here on my knees, in the rubble of numerous explosions, trying my absolute hardest to save my _family_.

In the background of the bubble of drama surrounding Fred and I, I could faintly make out the voices of George, Ron, Hermione, and Percy. They were growing louder. Closer. They must have finished off the group of deatheaters. Suddenly, they were right there, encircling Fred and I. They were shouting stupid and insignificant questions at me. And just as I was getting the spell to work. That was all I needed. Distraction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?"

Breaking my concentration, I looked up towards the lot and screamed in their faces, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YOU?"

They stared back at me with blank expressions. I sighed in frustration and turned my attention back to Fred, ready to begin healing him again. However, much to my felicity, I didn't need to. I had completed the process just short of losing my godforsaken temper.

Fred, who apparently had lost consciousness during the healing process, was now stirring, awakening, and groaning.

Tears of joy began to stream like rivers down my dirt-stained cheeks. Fred was okay. He wasn't going to due. I smiled and took a deep breath, rocking backwards, and sitting on my heels. My mental vacation was short-lived though, because Voldemort was in my head in an instant. I was receiving strange images of Voldemort and Nagini entering the boathouse. That was it. She was a horcrux. He was greeted by Lucius Malfoy. He ordered Lucius to retrieve Snape. I knew where I was going next.

I exited my own little world, my heart now racing, and jumped into action, falling into my "Drill Sergeant Brooke" mode, as Ron had begun to call it in our third year.

"George and Percy, help him to a semi-safe area, or at least somewhere where there's not a 100% chance of getting killed, while he finishes the healing process! Ron and Hermione, come with me!"

Everyone nodded, tense. I guess it must have been a while since I'd used that tone with them. No one said a word. Percy and George helped Fred to his feet, and Ron, Hermione, and I ran in the opposite direction towards the boathouse. As we moved farther from the three redheads, I could hear Fred chuckle, and say something among the lines of, "Brother, you're _so_ whipped."

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

It was only hours later, and, yet, it felt like years. Voldemort had killed Snape, just like that. His most trusted servant.

Snape's last words to me. Those five words I had already heard countless times in my life.

_ 'You have your mother's eyes.'_

That wasn't even the most horrifying part. Now that I'd seen everything in the pensieve, I realized that Snape was being sincere. It wasn't just the fact that he was dying which had made him somewhat kinder. This whole time, every moment of everyday for the last 17 years, he put is life on the line, risked everything to his name, for me. For my mother.

Snape killed Dumbledore under his own orders. He never betrayed him. He never betrayed the promise he made to himself to protect me. And why? Because I was the last thing he had left of Lily.

Dumbledore said. There was a reason I could speak with snakes. A reason I could see into Voldemort's mind and vice versa. Part of Voldemort resided with me. I was the last horcrux. And when the time came to kill Voldemort, I would have to die as well.

'_Always_,' his voice echoed in my mind. Snape would never stop loving my mother. And he would always care for me. He died for me. And now, it would most probably be in vain. Because, now, I couldn't kill Voldemort. I had to die first.

I was making my way towards the Great Hall now, in hopes of finding Ron and Hermione. I would have to at least say goodbye, since, after I made it to the forest, what with Voldemort's demand that I meet him there, I'd be dead. I felt strange. Foreign. Alien. Hogwarts no longer felt like home. The staircases weren't moving. The paintings were empty. The normal excitement that filled a person stepping into Hogwarts was replaced by fear and anxiety. I smelled all sorts of things burning in the rubble I treaded through. Books. Wood. Flesh.

It was unusual. I could sense the deceased, and yet, they were nowhere to be found.

_ In the Great Hall, most likely._

I reached my destination finding Ron and Hermione sitting in the ash just outside the doors, him rubbing her back in a circular motion as she held her head in her hands. He stopped and stood when he noticed me approaching, alerting her to my presence as well.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron. "We thought you'd given yourself up!"

"That's what I'm about to do," I said. My voice was coated in melancholy.

"What? No you can't do that!" Ron protested. Hermione just stared at me, the same thoughts occurring in her mind as mine.

"Hermione knows why I have to. She's smart. She figured it out, just a bit earlier than me." My words were directed at Ron, but my eyes never left those of the small, bushy-haired girl I'd met seven years ago.

"What are you going on about?" Ron then turned his attention to Hermione, who had just slowly risen from wear she was sitting on the ground. "What's she going on about?"

"Calm down, Ron," I spoke, taking a step colder and resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it and back to me, still having no idea what I was talking about. Hermione could be heard quietly sobbing. "There's a reason I can here the other horcruxes. Think about it."

As if a light bulb went off in his head, Ron's eyes grew slightly larger. He gasped out, "You're one of them," and engulfed me in a hug. We both looked to Hermione, who quickly joined in.

"Can we go with you?" he asked.

"No, Nagini still needs to be killed. That's the only way to end it all." I spoke the words in a hard voice. If being strict and forceful meant getting the job done, then that was how I'd do it.

When we separated, I noticed that the three of us were standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall, one of which was open. Fortunately, no one inside noticed me. I took this moment to look at those inside. It killed me to see all the bodies that had been covered. My mood was, however, slightly brightened when my eyes fell on a group of redheads, none of which were dead. I released a breath of relief, and turned to start towards the forest.

Ron shot a hand out and grasped my wrist. I turned to face him, tears in my eyes yet again, knowing what he'd say.

"You're not gonna say goodbye to them? To _him_?"

My eyes followed his to George, who was gazing sorrowfully over two bodies. And who were those bodies? Remus and Tonks. They were dead. And _that_ sent me over the edge.

"No, I'm not gonna say goodbye, Ron. It's too hard, and I guarantee you if he had an idea as to what I'm about to do, he'd toss me over his shoulder, and take me to another continent. I can't let anyone stop me now. I'm ending this. I _need_ to end this." I'd said the whole thing looking Ron straight in the eyes. He knew I was right, and his eyes began to mimic my own, filling with tears. I wiped my away, breaking eye contact, and he did the same.

I turned and left, walking straight towards my death.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

A million thoughts were racing through my mind at once, as Hagrid carried my seemingly dead body towards the castle.

_I'd seen them. I'd held the resurrection stone in my pale, boney fingers, and I'd seen and talked with the dead. Sirius, Remus, my dad…_

_ My mother._

_ I'll admit it, as I spoke with her, I cried. I sobbed, and she looked on comfortingly, not at all judging me. She understood. She understood, because she was my mother. Sure, it had taken me 17 years, and she wasn't completely there, but I'd met my mother. The brave and beautiful woman who's sacrificed herself all those years ago to save me as a baby. And just so that I could live a but longer, and then come to the forest to die at the hands of the man who slaughtered her and my father. _

_ They all did their best at comforting me. _

_ Sirius, the closest thing to a dad I'd ever known, explained that it wouldn't hurt. It reminded me of his own death. We'd finished off Lucius Malfoy together, and, just as he was about to hug me, we both heard Bellatrix curse, the light left his eyes, and he vanished. I lunged to run at her, but was held back by both George and Remus, both truly struggling in containing me. It wasn't long before I escaped their grip, and chased after her, tears streaming down my face, as I began to hyperventilate. It was days later that Dumbledore tried consoling me, but I didn't want to hear it. Most people would say, "I just want to go home." I couldn't though. Hogwarts was my home, but I wanted to leave at that moment. Instead, I'd spent the first few days of summer holiday at the Weasley's. George tried his best to comfort me, but I had mainly just wanted to be by myself. It took a few weeks, but I was finally back to myself, still somewhat mourning the traumatic loss of my Godfather. _

_ "I'm so sorry," I spoke to all four of the ghosts surrounding me, the memory fading away. "I never meant for any of you to die for me." I paused, but then turned to Remus. "Your son…"_

_ "Others will inform him of what his parents died for," and then Remus added with a slight smile, "as well as what his godmother died for. He'll understand."_

_ The corners of my mouth twitched upward in return._

_ I looked to my mother now, and then my father. "You'll stay with me?"_

_ "Until the end," he responded, smiling proudly at me._

_ I nodded, my eyes drifting to the ground. Another thought occurred. "And he won't be able to see you?"_

_ Sirius answered now. "Not at all."_

_ Finally, I looked to my mother, whose eyes I now realized I most definitely had. "Stay close to me?" I asked her._

_ She stared back at me, looking as if she wanted to reach out and hold me as much as I wanted to hold her. "Always."_

And then I'd died. Yeah, that's pretty much how it went down. By the time I'd reached Voldemort, I could no longer see my guardians, my _angels, _but I could feel them. They were there for me.

Then a psychopath with no nose screamed '_Avada Kadevra'_ at me and I was dead.

But, of course, I'm Brooke Potter, so that obviously wasn't the end of it.

Not long after 'dying,' I'd been sent to King's Cross Station… minus the roaches. There I'd spoken with Dumbledore about the circle of life as we sat atop Pride Rock.

Okay, I'm kidding, but can you blame me? I was in a really good mood after talking to my mum and dad.

Anyway, he discussed with me the truth of Voldemort's soul within me. And this freaky little version of Voldemort, the part within me apparently, had been sent to King's Cross to die along side me.

I also discovered that when you're Brooke Potter and you die, you can then decide whether or not you go back.

_ Thanks for giving me that heads up seven years ago, Headmaster._

Then I realized I couldn't really blame him. I guess the plan was all about timing. He went on to explain to me that as long as I deserved help, I would receive it. That made me feel less anxious about returning from death.

The point is, here are the things I learned from my beloved headmaster in the afterlife: First: Do not pity the dead, pity the living. Now, seeing as I died, but knew I have to go back to life, I completely agreed. Second, Nothing is strange if you take a close enough look at it. Everything has a reason. And last, anything that happens in my head is also real.

_Okay, I'll be sure to tell the therapist I start seeing after this damn war about that._

By the time I was alive again though, barely breathing on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, it had all begun to make sense.

Now, Voldemort thought I was dead, and I was on my way to the castle… my leg still hurt.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! CONTEST UPDATE!**

Remember, the contest is going on right now. I'm shutting it down **tomorrow night**. Sorry, I know that's short notice, but I'm finally over my writer's block so I want to get this writing out in the open. Remember the way the contest works:

First, you submit something to make a crossover this story with for a sequel. Second, you add someone from that crossover to pair with Brooke. (Love triangle, anyone? George/Brooke/?) Whoever's idea I choose will have their fanfiction and tumblr(if they have one), advertised on my fanfiction and tumblr. Time is running out!

So far, I've received ideas about a Vampire Diaries crossover sequel, in which I will most probably throw Damon into the love triangle. There's also been people asking me to do an Avengers crossover sequel, which will probably have Steve/Captain America thrown in. Recently, I've also become infatuated with Doctor Who, so let me know if you'd like that to be the crossover sequel.

**Reminder:** Final Chapter (next chapter) will not be posted until I receive _at least_ five more reviews. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ**

**This is it, guys! Last chapter! But don't worry; there'll be a sequel, just read the bottom! Thank you!**

**Chapter 14 **

Everyone had gathered in the courtyard by now, Voldemort delivering his 'Thank you for electing my as new dictator of the Earth' speech. Everyone was focused on him. I took this time to think of a way out of this…

_ The Cloak of Invisibility!_

It was then that I realized I was by far the daftest witch in all of history. I'd had the cloak of invisibility in my brown leather jacket the whole damn time.

Hagrid had gently placed my 'corpse' on the ground already, and from the way Voldemort was speaking, not a single pair of eyes was on me. I slowly and carefully drew the cloak from my jacket, and threw it over myself. I opened my eyes beneath the enchanted fabric to have a look around.

As Voldemort's monologue concluded, Ginny could still be seen struggling against the grasps of Fred and George, who looked on, speechless. Neville was stepping forward, and Voldemort, thinking he was about to join him, made a rude comment. He asked for Neville's name, and when he responded, Voldemort's army erupted in laughter. It ceased when Neville made an announcement.

Holding the sorting hat, he began. "It doesn't matter that Brooke's gone." He was interrupted by Seamus telling him to stand down. Seamus might have been right. Neville had said no more than six words, and Voldemort already looked infuriated. Neville shot back, "People die everyday! It's not unusual! Just because we lose the ones we love most, doesn't mean we should stop fighting for what we believe in, for what _they_ believed in. So we lost Brooke tonight, but she's still with us in our hearts." He spoke the last part as he gestured towards his chest. It killed me to see how much I really meant to him, to all my friends.

He continued. "And so's Remus, Tonks, and everyone else. They didn't die in vain!" Voldemort's nostils, if that's what they were, were flaring now, and above where I lay on the ground, I could hear Hagrid sniffling. "But you will! Because you're wrong!" Scratch what I'd said earlier. Voldemort was grinning like a small child on Christmas morning now, even beginning to laugh. "Brooke's heart did beat for us! For all of us! And it's not over yet!" He screamed the last part at Voldemort, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat.

_ Alright, I believe it's time I stepped in._

I jumped to my feet, discarding the invisibility cloak, and drawing my wand. Voldemort's face broke out in horror, but only for a brief moment. I immediately attacked the snake.

"_Confringo_!" I shouted, shooting a spell at Nagini. Nothing happened.

_ Well, that worked well._

By now, every person in the courtyard had noticed my, well, being alive. Everyone behind Voldemort let their faces overflow with terror, and some immediately began disapparating. As for my side, there were some gasps, but I also saw countless smiles invade the mouths of my friends. I gestured to them all with my wandless arm to move back into the barriers of the Great Hall. They understood immediately, and Kingsley, Aberforth, and Mr. Weasley were ushering everyone backwards, just as Voldemort began his attack on me.

I didn't use my wand to fight back. There was no point. He couldn't die until the snake was dead. Instead, I sprinted around the ruins of the castle, using them to shield my path towards the Great Hall's entrance from Voldemort's curses.

Once I'd reached my destination, I began describing the plan of action.

"Everyone needs to be inside the castle, and we have to kill the snake!"

"You'll be needing this," Hermione said as she pointed to the sword of Gryffindor, in the hands of Neville. Neville, who, despite the cries of warning, was charging at Voldemort, blade in hand.

He didn't get very far. Just before disapparating, Voldemort stunned him, and Neville flew through the air in the direction towards us. I was standing right in his direction, and would have been pummeled had two hands not grabbed me by the waist and yanked me backwards. I turned to face George, about to ask if they would need help, but he'd already practically read my mind.

"We're fine! We'll get the snake, just go do what you need to do!" I nodded at him, and turned to sprint through the halls in search of Voldemort. I was, however, held back by the same two hands once more. George spoke the words, "Thanks for not dying."

I briefly smiled, pecked him on the lips, and ran off in the opposite direction, ready to destroy the man that had ruined the past 17 years of my life.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

I'd been battling Voldemort for a while now, wand in my right hand, and basilisk fang in my left. As he shot a curse at me, I jumped over the railing of the staircase, just dodging it. The down side: My injured leg broke the cold, hard, stony, fall. Also, I'd managed to drop the fang, and Voldemort took advantage of this, immediately incinerating it.

_ Now what do I do?_

I looked around, standing up slowly, but on the alert. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, but Nagini was. Just as she was about to strike me, she became distracted by someone who had chucked a piece of stone at her head: one _extremely_ angry George Weasley.

I looked on, horrified, as the snake started to slither towards George, as I tried to think of what I could do to help him. I didn't need to though, because it wasn't long before Fred stepped in, and they were immediately fighting off Nagini together. They were, however, becoming increasingly frustrated, and Fred yelled to me, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO WE KILL THIS THING?"

"SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR!" I bellowed back, now turning to sprint after Voldemort, relieved that they should be able to handle the snake together.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~ **

I'd found Voldemort, and he was now strangling me… I'm not kidding. Luckily, he had tripped, and the curse ceased just before I ran out of air.

As he slapped me across the face, and kicked me in the ribs, I stalled, now realizing that he was cornering me on the edge of the astronomy tower.

"You were right, you know?" He hesitated, long enough for me to continue. "When you told Snape that the wand wasn't working for you? It'll never work for you!" He'd begun shooting curses at me again. I dodged them.

"I killed Snape, you incessant little girl! And now, I'm going to kill you!" he wheezed. He'd pushed me against the brick wall, the only thing stopping me from a 100 foot plummet to death, a real one this time.

"But the wand never belonged to Snape," I spoke slowly, my voice now dropping. "It's belonged to someone else the whole time."

He stared at me, a blank expression on his face.

I smiled deviously. "Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind! Now c'mon, Tom. Let's finish things the way we started them… Together!" I screamed, locking my arms around the sick creature, and flinging us both of the top of the tower.

The whole way down, he'd tried to apparate himself to safety without me, but my grip on him was too strong. At one point, he'd even tried to claw at my face, and, guessing that he hadn't trimmed his fingernails in 17 years, it hurt like a bitch.

_ Well, that's gonna leave a mark._

But I kept my hold on him, and, eventually, he apparated us both to the ground, still intact. Apparently though, as we were rolling onto the ash-covered ground of the courtyard, we'd both dropped our wands. Our eyes met for a brief moment before we sprung into action, both reaching for our wands.

Red met green. I pushed the magic at him with every fiber of my being. It was short-lived however, because at the same moment, we both stopped, feeling a change.

_The snake. It's dead._

I didn't know what tipped me off. The feeling I received, being a former horcrux. The look of terror on Voldemort's ghostly face. But there was one thing I did know: _This was it_.

Our wands shot towards each other for the last time, and, as his power slowly began to override mine, I could hear my mother's voice echoing in my mind.

'_You've been so brave, Brooke.'_

She was right. I had been brave. Since the day they'd died, I lived through the neglect of the Dursley's. Since I'd first stepped in the halls of Hogwarts, now mostly nothing but rubble, I'd given everything I had to protect those I'd cared about. God damn it, I had been _brave_. And it was _not_ about to go to waste.

I threw everything at Voldemort. I poured every ounce of energy I had left into sending this curse at him. And, finally, his green light diminished to nothing as my red light penetrated his body. The elder wand glided from his hand to mine, and I gazed as he disintegrated to nothing.

It was over. It was finally over.

Once there was nothing left of him, I sat back on my heels, and began to cry.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

I was sitting cross-legged, hunched over with my elbows on my knees, on the edge of what was left of the bridge now, staring out into the valley, just having finished my weeping, face still wet, and stinging. When Riddle had scratched my face, it _had_ left a mark. Mrs. Weasley told me it would leave a long scar down the right side of my face. Ginny chipped in that if I wore my hair down, it was barely noticeable. I honestly hadn't cared at that moment.

Surrounding me was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. Ron and Hermione sat on the stone railing adjacent to one another, hand in hand. Ginny walked in circles, kicking random pebbles around, staring at the ground with her hands in her pockets. George sat on the edge next to me, his legs dangling, as he rubbed circles on my back. Fred looked on at us curiously. All were quiet. Until Ginny spoke up.

"Why did it fail him?" she inquired, eyeing the Elder wand sticking out of my black combat boot. Above it could be seen my bloody thigh, now wrapped in bandage.

"Snape was never the wand's owner," I spoke, my voice raspy. "Draco disarmed Dumbledore last year, not Snape, and I defeated Draco at the manor." I pulled the wand out of my boot, turning it over in my fingers.

"And that means," spoke Fred.

I finally looked up to meet their wondrous gazes. "It's mine."

"Brooke, with that, you'd be invincible!" exclaimed Ron.

My eyes returned to the elder wand. "Brooke Potter, Girl Who Lived, Chosen One, Invincible… I think I'm good as is," I spoke nonchalantly, raising my uninjured knee and snapping the wand in half over it, and chucking it into the water. My gaze went back to the distance.

Hermione and Ginny were about to protest, but decided not to. Ron just smiled in amazement. The three of them started back towards the castle, followed by Fred, who turned around to say, "Nice job today, Brooke." A few moments later, they were out of sight, leaving me alone with George, who, the whole time, had done nothing but rub the circles on my back.

I let some time pass, and finally said, "I talked to my mum and dad."

His hand stopped, and he placed it under my chin, gently guiding my face to look towards his. It was filled with confusion.

"The snitch that Dumbledore left me, it had the resurrection stone in it. From the deathly hallows?" I explained. He nodded, now understanding.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"It wasn't just them. It was Sirius and Remus, too. They all talked to me, and stayed with me until Voldemort killed me." My voice was leveled. I'd done all the crying for a lifetime.

"What'd they say?" George was so good at this. He sat there, asked the right questions, picked up on what to discuss, and what was a touchy subject.

"They told me how proud they were of me. How hard I'd worked to help everyone."

He nodded, and replied, "They're right, you know. It's completely true."

What I was about to do next was possibly one of the hardest things in my life. "I know that. I am constantly working to protect everyone I care about. And that's because everywhere I go, someone gets hurt because of me. Because I care about them."

His eyes grew smaller, he semi-squinted in confusion. He had no idea what I was talking about. I turned my head towards him, never abandoning my hunched over position. "And that's why I'm leaving."

He immediately sat upright, and jumped to his feet. "What are you talking about?" Confusion was dripping from his features.

I slowly began to climb up from the spot I'd been sitting at for nearly an hour. I explained. "When it's all over, the funerals and memorials, when I've seen Teddy off to his grandparents safely, I'm packing my things up and leaving."

"That's insane! No one's getting hurt because of you anymore! Voldemort's gone, Brooke! He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore!" His hands were flailing now, and he looked like he wanted to explode. I couldn't blame him.

"It's never going to stop hurting me, George!" I shot back. "Every time I'll look at your mum and dad, I'll think of mine! Every time, I visit Teddy Lupin, I'll think about today, when Remus and Tonks _died_ because of me! Voldemort may be dead, but he's never going to stop hurting me!" I looked away now, unable to face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He stepped forward slowly, hugging me from behind, his arms wrapping around my waist. His voice's volume dropped significantly now. "Please, don't go."

I spun around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our foreheads rested on each other's. I closed my eyes. "I don't want to. But I _have_ to. All of this, it's too painful. So after the funerals are done with, I'm gathering some things, then heading over to the Dursley house in Little Whinging. There still might be some belongings there I'll want to collect. After that, I'll be gone, just to get away for a little while. So, for now, I'm letting you go. I'll be back before you know it though, I promise," I whispered.

He sighed heavily in frustration, and then began to nod his head against mine, just before engulfing me in what was one of the most passionate kisses we'd ever had. He pulled away from me, taking my hand in his own, and we both began to stroll back towards the castle.

**~stoppingtosmellroses~**

I'd done what I'd said. I'd attended every bloody obsequy. I took a trip to the former Dursley residence and retrieved what I'd needed. And then, after two weeks, I'd packed my things. My last few days at the burrow were, to say in the least, depressing. The only ones occupying the house were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George (what with the flat burned down).

Mrs. Weasley had spent the whole time asking if I'd need anything for my trip, and Mr. Weasley spent the days reminding me in an upbeat tone to enjoy what I could. Ron and Hermione planned their trip to Sydney, in hopes of finding and restoring the memories of her parents. Ginny begged me every day not to leave, seeing as it'd been long enough without the company of her best friend. Fred handled my departure the way he and George handled many other things: by joking.

He'd made fun of all the countries in the world, saying that there was no way I'd find a better fit for myself than right there with them. I sarcastically agreed.

George's perspective of my leaving was the worst. He went along with the whole thing. It was obvious that it was killing him I was leaving. We'd spent the two weeks together, never really leaving each other's side. It felt good to be together as much as we could, even though we both knew it would only make it hurt more when I finally left.

On the day of my departure, I was engulfed in hugs and kisses from Mrs. Weasley. When we separated, Mr. Weasley stepped forward, hugging me briefly and saying, "I know I'm not your father, Brooke, but you're just as good a daughter to me." He smiled, and backed away.

Fred took a stride forward, and wrapped his arms around me, then lifted me off my feet in a bear-like hug. I chuckled. He always did that.

Ginny, wiping a tear away, sniffling, grasped my torso like she never wanted to let go. Actually, I don't think she did.

Ron and Hermione, the two members of my Golden Trio, the two who'd stuck it out with me for the past seven years, hugged me for what felt like eternity. Ron spoke in a semi-happy tone, "If you don't figure out where you're going soon, don't be afraid to visit us in Australia."

"Will do," I replied, my face composed.

Finally, George was in front of me, looking pained, and we both opened our mouths to say something, but shut them instantly, realizing words couldn't describe what we wanted to. Instead, he grabbed my face in both hands, stroked his thumb over the new scar on the right side of my face briefly, and then brought his head down to kiss me for what would be the last time in a while. Images flashed through my mind.

Meeting him for the first time as he and his twin pranked their mother.

Him standing up for me when some kids bullied me about being the supposed 'Heir of Slytherin.'

He and Fred slipping me the Marauder's Map, and, years later, me telling him who those marauders were.

The way he looked at me as I stepped down the staircase towards him in my deep purple gown the night of the Yule Ball.

When he kissed me under the mistletoe in the Room of Requirement.

When he'd chased after me into the deatheater infested swamp on Christmas night at the burrow.

We pulled away from each other, and I had a single tear in my eye. Looking at each person one more time, I picked up my satchel, and with a _crack!_, disapparated.

It was not five minutes later I was walking into one of London's muggle airports. I purchased a ticket for the next flight to Virginia, USA.

I had lied to Ron when I told him I'd visit them if I didn't know where I was going. I'd lied to everyone. The truth was, I'd known exactly where I was headed. I knew because a week earlier, while I was digging around the Dursley house, I'd come across a file cabinet in a closet in the basement. The cabinet was filled with papers about bills, taxes, health care, etc. I figured I might have a look for anything pertaining to me, in case I needed it on my trip. Inside, I found something that shook me to my very core. Something that challenged who I really was. Something that challenged the only thing I'd known about myself. Something that challenged my parentage.

_My birth certificate. _

It read:

**Brooke Tatia Gilbert**

**Female**

**Born July 31****st****, 1993**

**To Greyson and Miranda Gilbert**

That was worth a look.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!**

This story will continue in **WIDE AWAKE**, the sequel! Coming within two days! Eeeeek!

So, as you can see, the crossover sequel will be with Vampire Diaries! (Elena will never have existed btw. Just please try it anyway.) If you don't like Vampire Diaries, please let me know so that I can write an epilogue for those who won't read it! But PLEASE do! No worries, **the epic George and Brooke romance will return**, and they'll be thrown into a love triangle with the dashing Damon Salvatore. As for contest winners, congratulations to **Shubby4** and **Reedy-Girl**! Two winners because you both had the same idea! Please send me your tumblr URLs if you have them. To anyone else, I'm writing others stories, involving fem!Harry and the crossover pairings you gave me, just because I loved them so much! Look forward to stories with fem!Harry/Loki, fem!Harry/Captain America, fem!Harry/Doctor Who, and many more to come! Thank you! And feel free to send me any other suggestions!


End file.
